fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Shadow Warriors (book)
Legend of the Shadow Warriors is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Stephen Hand, illustrated by Martin McKenna and originally published in 1991 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 44th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-034272-9). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation Background The book is set in the usual fantasy setting of Titan, however it is set in a different time period to the rest of the books - it is set in an historical period just after the War of the Four Kingdoms in the Old World. The player takes the role of a veteran of the war now living as a mercenary, who is called on by the villagers of Karnstein to protect them from the titular Shadow Warriors. The player is drawn into a battle with the Shadow Warriors and their master Voivod, the personification of death and decay. How to Fight the Creatures of the Old World The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules The player is limited to carrying only one weapon at any given time and this weapon must be recorded in the weapon box. The player begins the adventure with no provisions or armour. The amount of Gold Pieces the player begins with is determined by a 2d6 plus 12 roll. Any armour that is acquired must be recorded in the armour box and as with weapons only one can be carried at any time. Equipment List *Sword *Backpack *Pouch (for Gold Pieces) Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. #Price of 1st~2nd Impressions #Price of 3rd Impression. Map printed in black and white and not on inside front cover. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Martin McKenna. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 16, 35, 49, 63, 77, 80, 90, 105, 118, 145, 158, 172, 186, 199, 213, 227, 240, 254, 268, 282, 295, 308, 321, 335, 349, 362, 375, 387 and 400. Intertextual References Sequels Some of the themes and story-lines, such as the -like Doktor Kauderwelsch and the parasitic Mandrakes, are continued in the later book Moonrunner, a follow-up of Legend of the Shadow Warriors. Stephen Hand has written that he envisioned a third book, Blood of the Mandrake, which would tie together and conclude several outstanding plot lines begun in Legend of the Shadow Warriors and Moonrunner although the trilogy was never completed due to the Fighting Fantasy series being discontinued in 1995.Correspondence with Stephen Hand at the former [[FightingFantasy.com]] Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Legend of the Shadow Warriors *Arch-Druid *Bartolph - Gambler *Bonesquagg Grogmaker - Orc Chef *Clown *Conggo *Doktor Kauderwelsch *Ennian - Burgomeister of Gornt *Guignol - Archaeologist *Hammicus - Hermit *Hegmar - Magician *Jack-in-the-Green *Korin *Mendokan *Monty Caphisto - Magician *Parcleasus - Numerologist *Petulengro *Quinsberry Woad *Roggmondo - Tattooist *Sisters of Time *Smegg *Uggamonggo - Orc *The Horned God *Urtha - Wamphyr *Villgran *Voivod *Wulf *Zekareh Locations *Brice *Cairn of the Ancient Kings *Cauldon Ring *Chalannabrad *Cumbleside *Cygnet *Dark Mountain *Dragon Bane Rocks *East Gate *Femphrey *Fenmar Graveyard *Gornt *''Hegmar's Sanctum'' *Hustings *Karnstein *Kauderwelsch's Tower *Magyaar Pass *Main Trade Route *Masonic Square *Narbury *Ranter's Corner *River Cumble *River Eede *''Roggmondo's'' *Royal Lendle *River Tass *Shattuck *South Gate *Temple of Geomancers *''The Burning Balrog'' *''The First Step'' *The Forbidden Caves *The Northlands *Weirtown *Witchtooth Line *Wizard's Well *Zarrikiz Shrine Encounters *Bartolph *Bransell *Crombanes *Dark Elves - Cultist/Regular *Guignol *Haggwort *Hammicus *Humans - Agitators/Assailant/City Guards/Clown/Cultist/Highwayman/Jailer/Thugs *Kalundai *Kauderwelsch Monster *Mahogadon *Mandrakes - Ennian/Regular/Smiling Woman *Man-Orc Assassin *Mountain Ogre *Nightmare Master *Orc Champion *Pan-Terric Behemoth *Possessed Hand *Shadow Warriors *Smegg Further Notes Dedication To Josef Hawel whose great kindness showed me that there are at least two sides to every big story. See Also *''Blood of the Mandrake'' *''Dead of Night'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Moonrunner'' *''Smuggler's Gold'' External Links *Character Sheet References * * * Category:1991 books Category:FF44 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series